


Falling 4 Joy

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: JOY4, M/M, 银桂 - Freeform, 高桂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 原著向，高杉补全计划&银桂糖分补充。我永远爱阿桂桂我要大家都喜欢他对他好，喜欢他的人也会凭着对他的这份喜欢而受着世界的温柔，然后更加用力更加直率地给桂桂很多很多甜甜❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【】内为漫画剧情  
> 〖〗内为动画原创剧情

【池田屋爆炸篇】

漫画：005、006训

动画：第5话

 

“假发吗？假发小太郎？”

震惊状的死鱼眼竟意外傻气到可以被称作可爱的地步；可惜，过激派攘夷志士的首领丝毫不为所动，利落地敬以一拳。

“不是假发是桂！”

“噗唔……”被打飞的银白天然卷擦擦鼻血，不满抱怨，“你这家伙，面对好久不见的旧友，就用上勾拳来打招呼吗！”

 

 

时隔数年后的重逢，其实是一方计划之内意料之中的结果。

“都是你在搞鬼吧，桂。”

从神色到语气都分外严肃，真正令桂在意的却是称谓：大概是近二十年来，银时第一次这么喊自己：他生气了。一定是。

“为了获取所欲之物，即使用上再卑鄙的手段也在所不辞。”

桂如是说，更加握紧手中的刀。

“银时，为了重建这个腐朽的国家，再拿起武器与我一同战斗吧！把你那令人畏惧的白夜叉的力量，再借给我。”

 

——什么嘛，不是“我需要你”，只是“我需要你的力量”而已。

为掩饰失望而摆出倦怠的脸，一边挠头一边在心里暗暗吐槽。

“我们的战斗早就结束了。”

 

 

突入的真选组帮忙结束了无意义争辩；鸡飞狗跳一番逃窜后，被轰成爆炸头的银时面对取出炸弹的桂终于忍无可忍，上前揪住对方前襟，是今日也是此生第二次以正确的称呼唤他：

“桂，你该收手了。”

无视周围攘夷志士的喧闹，银时一字一顿地开口：

“再怎么弄脏你的双手，死去的伙伴也不会开心，时代也不会改变。不要再继续玷污自己了。”

“被污染的是你才对，银时。”桂毫不示弱地打落攫住领口的手。“时代变了，你就随波逐流地变节。所谓武士，要将自己的信念贯彻到底才是。”

“坚持这种他人所定义的武士道又有什么意义。”即使不是第一天见识这种顽固，银时仍深感头痛。为什么说这种话的偏偏是这家伙啊，要是别人的话早就……“为了那种东西，还想再失去重要的同伴吗？”

 

——反正银酱我绝对不要啊。国家也好大义也罢，才不想为这种无谓的概念而失去现有的一切……勉强包括你这个久别重逢的旧友吧。

“我只会贯彻自己的武士道。我会按照我认为美的方式生活下去，保护我认为重要的东西。”

——也包括你这个害我头疼的罪魁祸首啊啊啊。

 

 

终于解决了神乐误打误撞开启的定时炸弹，三人一行返回到万事屋。唯一的惊喜是门边摆着桂送来致歉（大概）的数盒甜点；银时以自己是江户救星为由，毫不客气地独占了全部。

“单凭那样一只炸弹是不会对城市安全产生威胁的，你只是把我们和真选组的各位从变成爆炸头的命运里解救了而已！”新八的吐槽同神乐耍赖的假哭一道被忽略，无赖的“救星”正头也不抬地大快朵颐。

 

“喂，银桑。”

好不容易安抚完神乐，新八难得刨根问底了起来：

“那个桂先生，到底是银桑的什么人？”

叼着布丁匙沉浸在甜蜜愉悦中的银时连反应都迟钝了不少，当然，也有沉浸在回忆里的关系。

“……嗯？”

“我说桂先生啊，”新八耐心地再次开口，“说是以前一起攘夷的战友，但总感觉跟银桑的关系没那么简单……”

“哈？假发？”红色眼眸里闪过不被觉察的一丝慌乱。

“我也说不上……”新八抓耳挠腮地纠结起来，“……真要说的话，是因为绰号？还是第一次见银桑用不带恶意的绰号叫别人。”

 

银时没有回声。片刻后，沙发上传来了过于明显的装睡鼾声。

“啊，败给你了。”

新八认命地叹一口气，走向玄关，“那我今天就先回去了。”

 

 

待木门关合的声音响起，银时才敢睁开眼。

“现在的孩子都敏锐到这种地步了吗……”

 

——“假发”才不仅仅是绰号而已。

 

 

【宇宙海盗春雨篇】

漫画：012-014训

动画：13话

 

新八及时从定春口中抢救下差点被咬掉脑袋的访客，扭头喊了银时，再回身时，受害者已消失不见。

“……茶果子吗。呜哇，好像是蛮贵的呢。”从地上拾起掉落的礼袋，更加在心底确认了“这个人和银桑的关系不简单”。

毕竟，特地登门拜访只为给银桑送食物的，除了自己姐姐（不，她送的根本不是食物）之外，就只有这个人了。那样吊儿郎当的家伙，居然也有关心他的旧友吗。

 

“……这么早就有委托吗？真是的，在休息时间打扰人家是很不礼貌的。”

乱蓬蓬的银毛脑袋边打哈欠边拉开卧室门。

新八默默将“现在已经九点半了根本不是正常人的休息时间了吧”的吐槽咽下，伸手递出纸袋：“是桂先生送来的，看起来不便宜的点心。”

“啊啊，那种炸弹恐怖分子送来的东西还是小心为妙。”与话语内容严重不符地，银时迅速箭步上前将袋子夺入怀中，护得紧紧。“真没办法啊，就让银酱替你们承担这份被毒杀的风险吧。”

 

“……你们在说什么阿鲁，终于有人要给银酱下毒了吗阿鲁。”神乐推开橱柜门伸着懒腰。

“喂喂那个‘终于’是什么意思啊！银酱平时待你不薄啊！”

“连饭都吃不饱阿鲁。”

“是你的食量太不正常了啊喂！！！”

 

 

“宇宙海盗春雨……吗……”

高杉轻轻吐出一口烟，似笑非笑地低下头。

“那个笨蛋银卷毛受了重伤，被攘夷志士捡了回去。”

又子叙述着收集的情报，留心注意着高杉的表情。房间角落的万齐漫不经心调着琴。

“他们也是运气不好，偏偏撞上江户那两个家伙。”

“……他们？”金发少女歪了歪脑袋，并不理解。“谁？”

身侧的武市变平太维持不变的神情静立。

“你怎么看？”将烟管送入口中前，递过示意开口的眼神。

身为参谋的中年男人以惯常的一板一眼、平直无趣的语调分析起来：

“以目前的局势来说，春雨作为实力强大的天人集团，勾结上幕府只是迟早的事，只需静观其变即可。另一方面，考虑到我们自身的目的，固然长期与这伙人联手危险而不可取，但若是短期内能抓住机会互相利用一番的话，未必不是好事一桩。”

 

再次呼出烟气时，高杉唇角勾起玩味的笑。

“那就姑且来看这群怪物，到底有没有利用的价值吧。”

 

 

“从现在开始，我就是你的左手。”

——其实我更习惯右手来着。当然，银时只敢默默腹诽罢了。

 

“你可以尽情闹腾，碍事的家伙交给我就好。”

——话是这么说可你马上都要把船炸了，能闹腾的范围真的很有限好吗！

当然，依旧是不敢出声的腹诽而已。

 

 

顺利得救，和神乐一起被背着回家的路上，新八突然想起了什么：

“银桑，桂先生呢？”

“对哦，刚才他也有一起来救我们的阿鲁。”

 

“那家伙啊……”

四下无人，背后两个小家伙也看不见自己的表情。银时放心地任由笑意漾过眼角眉梢，同时小心地控制住语声，尽量不泄露半点好心情：

“应该是在某个角落，幸灾乐祸地看银酱被你们欺负的惨状吧。”

 

 

滞留港口的数列货箱上，在指尖转了半天发绳的另一位海盗船长已被夕阳浸泡得又软又甜。桂目送着三人被拉得长长的影子，笑容间溢出与所谓“幸灾乐祸”截然相反的温柔。

 

“这一次，可要好好抓紧了哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

【伊丽莎白登场】

漫画：020训

动画：15话

 

“啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈，是我辰马。最近还好吗。”

刚接起电话就不得不将听筒远离耳朵20厘米，高杉额上顿生黑线，周期性（间隔长短取决于辰马的电话频率）反省自己将私人号码留给大嗓门家伙的决定是否过于轻率。

“有什么事。”

“啊哈哈哈，还是一样冷淡啊你这家伙。”木屐叩动的声响，难得因正经而敛低的声线，“你要的货已经搞定了，最迟一周后送到。”

“谢了。”正准备挂断，突然又想到什么，“送到江户吧。具体地址再通知你。”

“诶？”听筒这边的辰马闻言一愣，“高杉你不是在京都吗？”

“江户那边临时有需。”倒也不算说谎。

“这样啊。”向来心大的棕卷毛挠了挠后脑，“啊哈哈哈，还以为你要去找老同学玩儿呢。说起来我也好久没见他们了……不过假发的话，有我最近送去的礼物，应该不会孤单的吧，啊哈哈哈！”

“礼物？”隐隐生出不好的预感。

“哎呀，下次见面时你就会知道啦，是很可爱的生物哦！啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈！”

 

 

“很可爱不是吗？”

比这句话杀伤力更大的是桂小太郎脸颊上适时泛起的微红。

银时内心的咆哮与吐槽不战而溃，从面部肌肉到声带全线罢工。眼见着桂同这个介于鸭子与企鹅间的巨大谜之生物一起往河边去了，他还沉浸在震惊中难以自拔。

 

——那种东西到底哪里可爱了啊！！！

 

 

在这之后。

不论是新八“诶？那个桂先生也有不为人知的一面呢”的吐槽也好，神乐对定春无意义的维护也好，都没能将银时从无法接受事实的恍惚感中拔出。

相较于“恍惚”……“不真实感”似乎更加贴切。没错，是不真实。

 

记忆中上一次桂夸什么东西可爱，得追随到十年前的攘夷战争——

 

 

掩护居民平安撤离后的村落，安静得与废墟无异。意外地，桂突然向其他三人确认：“你们听到了吗？像是婴儿的哭声。”

“你紧张过头了——”银时的调侃未说完便被高杉打断——“嘘。”

紫发少年蹲下身，“我也听见了。就在这附近。”

“我说高杉君哟，你已经很矮了没必要蹲着，真的。”

再度竖起耳朵确认四周并无异状，银时的怼人模式全面开启。

无心应战，高杉确定了声音传来的方向后步入屋后的院落，不久便双手捧着什么走出。

——是只脏兮兮的幼猫。前一天下过雨，小家伙的毛发被泥水打湿，一缕一缕黏在一起，看不出原本的颜色。眼角和口鼻周围结着干掉的分泌物，耳廓内也似有棕黑的污垢。如不是因畏寒而剧烈颤抖的身体和持续的微弱啼叫，很难相信这团毛球还有生命。

“哇……”

首先冲上前的是桂，满怀惊喜地伸出手指抚摸幼猫的头顶，“好可爱啊！”

“嗯。”高杉的脸上也是藏不住的兴奋与宠爱，眼里盛着笑。他甚至配合地将猫咪让渡到迫不及待的桂的怀中。

 

——那个高杉的脸上，也会有这么温柔的表情吗。

银时突然就有些怄气，却又不知道是对谁。

 

“我们小时候也捡到过一只猫崽，但是高杉的父亲……”被横来的眼刀截断了话头，桂悻悻吐舌，继而沉迷于同小动物的对话：

“就你一个在家吗……你可真勇敢呀，猫咪酱。”

“应该是身体太弱被妈妈抛下了吧。”辰马也走上前，顺手提起幼猫的尾巴看了看，“啊哈哈哈，是女孩子呢！”

“臭流氓！”

“我只是确认一下性别啊！很正常的吧！”

“破廉耻。”

“啊？怎么连高杉也……”

 

 

银时擦擦脸上被定春咬破的出血。回忆和现实都这么辛酸，还真是残酷。

注意力转移到电视节目之前，他模糊想起那只幼猫的结局：

被桂和高杉带小孩般认真照顾几个月后，长大的猫咪便遵循野性的召唤，一去不复返了。

 

——真没良心啊。

 

 

真没良心啊。

站在所谓“第七届宇宙第一怪宠大奖赛”舞台上的银时，对咬住自己头顶的大狗也有相同评价。

——你的伙食费可是占了万事屋收入的三分之一，至少对提供吃住的主人不要这么大力啊喂！

 

“……接下来的怪宠是宇宙生物伊丽莎白酱，以及他的主人宇宙船长桂先生！”

啊，果然来了。虽然不算意外，银时仍皱起了眉：

“搞什么啊，那家伙。”

瞥一眼新八和神乐都是吃惊脸，又不得不将吐槽补全：“通缉犯不惜上电视也要参赛吗。”

“看来他真的很喜欢那只宠物呢。”新八的无心之语堪称落井下石。

 

——很喜欢……吗……

 

 

虽然最后比赛的结果不了了之，以木刀抵住伊丽莎白脖子（？）那一下仍是真正拼尽全力：嘴上说是为了超豪华奖品，支配身体的却是不知如何发泄的新仇旧恨；下一秒勒住自己脖颈的桂的手臂更是火上浇油。“这家伙到底哪里可爱了啊”的念头在缺氧状态被放大数倍，即将炸成一朵蘑菇云。

——假发也好高杉也好，你们的爱好都太诡异了吧！输给这种莫名其妙的东西，银酱我可是死不瞑目的！

 

“银酱你讨厌伊丽莎白吗？”

这次倒是神乐先看出端倪，新八在一旁点头附和。

“啊咧？怎么会呢。”

掩饰的技巧过于拙劣，连自己都不信。

“因为银酱看伊丽莎白的目光，就像我瞪着买走了最后一根醋昆布的顾客一样阿鲁。”

“……”

“伊丽莎白抢走了银酱的食物吗？”

 

——想起来了。

被连续提起这个名字这么多次，终于想起来了。

 

 

“嗳，高杉，我们给猫咪起个名字吧！”

“……随便你。”

巡逻归来的银时一进屋，便看见两人一猫凑成一团。他张了张嘴，没有出声。

伏在桂怀里那只幼兽，洗干净后倒也没那么难看。纯白毛皮，褪了蓝膜的眼睛呈现无辜的绿意。

“叫伊丽莎白怎么样！”桂突然激动地拍了下高杉的膝盖。

“哈？”

“这个名字，听起来能活很久的样子！”

高杉哭笑不得：“这是哪来的迷信……”

“啊不管，就叫伊丽莎白。”桂将猫咪虔诚地举起，仿佛一个仪式，“伊丽莎白酱！”

小猫配合地“喵”了一声。

“你看你看，她也同意了！”

 

喜形于色的笨蛋和满脸纵容的笨蛋一起笑了。

银时只能默默退出房间。

 

 

“谁会特地讨厌那种企鹅怪啊。”银时一脸嫌弃地将指尖的鼻屎弹飞，“不过说到食物，银酱我突然很想吃焦糖布丁呢。”

“我也要阿鲁！”

“饶了我吧，又没拿到奖金，现在就算把银酱卖了也拿不出十份布丁的钱了。”

“小气鬼！那我只要九个就好了。”

“三个不能再多。”

“五个！”

“成交。”

 

吵吵闹闹的两人往甜品店的方向去了。新八揉了揉定春的脑袋，往另一个方向回家。

“说起来，宠物本来就是为了从人类处获取爱与安全感，而不是为了提供什么才存在的。无忧无虑地享受照顾就好……啊，果然令人嫉妒啊。”

白色大狗“嗷”地一声表示认同。

“可是呢，作为人类……作为朋友的话，”不知不觉停下了脚步，新八将快滑落的眼镜推回去，“果然还是，会关心对方，想要为朋友出一份力的。这种感情，跟对待宠物还是不一样的。”

“呜？”

“啊啊，抱歉了定春，说了奇怪的话。”

剩下的半句咽回肚子里：

 

“……所以银桑就别吃醋啦。”


	3. Chapter 3

【烟花祭典篇】

漫画：029-031训

动画：17话

 

即使不偏过头去，浴衣下摆的花纹和颜色还是会揎进视野，被过于强烈的日光泼染得到处都是。眉心微微刺痛，索性闭起眼睛。这个人，似乎永远不知道低调二字怎么写。

“再怎么喜欢祭典也该有个限度吧，你这个比我更让幕府头疼的家伙。”

闭眼后，仍兴奋的视觉细胞和神经在脑内呈现反色的负后像：棕褐桥面——蓝灰；藏蓝僧服——亮金；深紫浴衣——水绿。故意不看对方也不过是掩耳盗铃，意识到这一点的桂懊恼地重新睁开眼。

这样也算“见面”吗，明明连彼此的脸都没看见。心有不甘地瞪向身侧，紫色衣摆已经转向桥栏，望着自己身后河面上粼粼的波光。

“会死的哦。”

有些严厉的语气，听不出是提醒还是威胁，反而惹得高杉笑意更甚。

“不至于。”他斜一眼桂笔挺的坐姿，再次感叹呆子永远是呆子，不论什么时候都认真得过头。

“这可是权倾天下的将军都来参加的祭典，叫我怎能不来。”

“你为什么会知道这些？”桂警觉地抬头，盯着从容吸烟的侧影。

“难道……”

“呵呵……我不会做你想象的那种无法无天的事啦。”将听者的心先放下一半，再恶意揪起，“不过，很有趣不是吗？要是将军在祭典最热闹的时分人头落地的话……不论幕府还是世界，都会小小地翻覆一下吧。呵呵呵，哈哈哈哈哈……”

“……”

 

桂下定决心站起身。

从早上开始进行的情报收集工作并不是很顺利：池田屋事件后，真选组意料之中提高了戒备，警卫队的巡逻次数也有增加；虽然变装为僧侣，可自己这张印在通缉令上的脸还是过分显眼，不得不尽量避开高危区域。果然还是如高杉所言，“被幕府的狗追得东躲西藏”了。

“什么时候开始抽烟的？”

出手迅速地夺过烟管，换来后者暴躁的反击：“你是老母亲吗！”

“要是的话早揍你了。”郑重语气不像是玩笑。

自重逢后第一次有机会认真审视这张讨人厌的脸：紫发，碧瞳，白色绷带覆住左眼，鼻梁线条硬冷而不近人情。下颌收成一个有些锐利的尖角——是瘦了吗？

“你可没资格说我瘦。”

会读心般，高杉抢先回讽；一并抢走的还有烟管。桂不在意，只叹了口气。

 

“方便的话，要到我住处坐一下吗？好久不见，喝杯茶总是可以的吧。”

倒是高杉因惊讶而迟疑了片刻，随即软化：

“……啊。好啊。”

 

 

桂的住处比想象中更加冷清。十叠大的和室孤零零摆着一张矮几和两只坐垫，拉窗与隔扇门都是纯净的素色；壁龛内挂的立轴画同样是没有烟火气的青松，只有屋角长桌上几本堆叠的书籍散发有人在此居住的气息。

 

“你坐。我去泡茶。”

桂拉开门往里面的厨房去了，高杉却像个影子跟上来，趁着屋主烧水的片刻，自作主张地将里屋的卧室和洗手间检查了遍。

“放心，这里只有我一个人住。”桂不以为意，伸手取壁橱里的茶罐，“要是有危险就不会带你来了。”

——只是好奇你过着怎样的生活罢了。

高杉慢步走回桌旁坐下，望着桂的侧影出神。像这样与旧友相见，相互确认彼此改变了和未变的角与棱，的确是许久不曾有过的经历。

 

“我不吃甜，家里没有茶点。”桂端着托盘过来，将两只杯子摆好，坐在另一只蒲团上。

“这样就好。”高杉伸手将茶杯拢近。水汽熏上手指，仍是带攻击性的热度。

两人都沉默，等待对方先开口。

终于桂耐不住提问了：

“来找平贺先生的吗？”

“你还记得啊。”间接承认了。

“以前战时，请三郎帮忙修理过怀表。”桂的心情复杂，神色却被回忆牵扯得柔和了几分。

“都说了扔掉买新的就好。”不悦地皱眉。

“因为是朋友送的礼物……”

 

——我当然知道是辰马那个蠢货送的。正因如此才更该丢掉吧。

高杉端起茶杯浅浅啜了一口，掩饰表情。

 

“你打算怎么做？”

“——你打算怎么做？”把问题抛回，高杉眯起眼。

“听说你转型成了稳健派，该不会连这点风险都不敢涉足了？”

“跟激进还是稳健没有关系。我只是不想利用一个孤独老人的愤怒。”

“嘁。你这家伙还是固执得不可救药。”

“才不想被你这个偏执狂说。”

 

祭典是在明晚，待到隔日白天再找平贺老头确认细节也无妨。

想到这一点而稍微松弛了神经，肚子也咕噜噜地发出抱怨。

“我饿了。”

高杉抬眼望向桂，一脸无辜又理所当然地询问：“午饭吃什么？”

“我是老母亲吗！”

桂差点拍案而起。

“这不是承认了吗。”

因着优柔气氛而彻底懈怠：高杉顺势瘫倒在桌上，浴衣的袖口流下去，像某种美艳却有毒的液体。

“再说，面对好久不见的旧友，请客吃饭也是人之常情吧？”碧绿右瞳滑过一丝狡黠。

是跟银时拌嘴多了，学走了他的油腔滑调吗。桂没办法地托着下巴思考起来：

“定食还是拉面？这附近的话倒是有几家还算安全的店。”

“想吃你做的。”

“……也给我适可而止一点！”

咕噜噜噜——这次是桂自己的肠胃发出叫声。

“比起出去吃，在家随便找点食材做饭才能更快填饱肚子吧。”

“……”的确很有道理。

“怎样，晚上我请客：中午就你来做。”

“家里只有冷饭……饭团可以吗？”补充一句，“包梅干。”

“我要吃蛋黄酱金枪鱼的。”

“你去死吧。”

 

 

最后还是跑去附近的超市里采购了蛋黄酱和金枪鱼。这么折腾一番，其实跟去餐馆吃饭的等待时间无异了。

但自己似乎总不能真正拒绝高杉。

像某种皮毛光滑却眼神凶恶的大型猫科动物，猎豹或虎；扑杀猎物时从不心软，打滚露肚皮的时候也让人抵抗不住。桂当然不怕高杉，也谈不上喜欢——他只知道自己拿这个人没办法。一点办法也没有。

 

 

是夜。

高杉盯着枕边人流口水的睡颜，忍住了翻白眼的冲动，帮忙掖好了被角。

晚餐中下的安眠药剂量足以让健壮的成年人睡上三天，更何况是桂这种单薄偏瘦的类型。明晚之后，也没有再见面的必要了。不论成功与否，都不能再继续留在江户。

起身，收好佩刀和烟管，步向玄关，穿鞋，拉门，再关合。

他没有回头。

 

身后的黑暗中，张开的眼睛也没有转往送别的方向。

 

 

“果然祭典还是越华丽越好啊。”

盛大的烟花正在头顶炸开。巨响。流光。无数的惊叹。

拔刀的动作慢人一步，免不了又被奚落；银时的好心情全无，只想跟身后这个混蛋好好打一架。

——喂喂，假发也好你这矮子也好，一个两个的都是狂热恐怖分子，银酱的老同学里真的没有正常人吗。

 

下一声轰响却是烟雾弹的爆破声。

惊恐的游人转身奔逃，唯有僵立的二人如雕像般无动于衷。

“我了解那位大叔的痛苦啊……”气声如毒蛇吐信。

“因为在我体内，也有一只黑色的野兽在痛苦地翻滚——”

 

“喵呜——”

一只黑猫闲庭信步从二人身侧走过。

——等等，黑色的野兽是指它吗，是这个猫吗？认真的吗？

银时陡然生出一阵无力感。

高杉似乎也因这过分巧合的意外而愣住了片刻。他清了清嗓，重新开口：

“……因为在我体内也有蠢蠢欲动的黑色野兽。”

 

一道长板载着黑色的卡带播放机缓缓滑过，以最大音量歌唱着听不懂的奇异RAP。

——这确实是黑色的但已经不是野兽了吧！！！

两人都尴尬地沉默了一阵。

“黑色的。野兽。”

终于，高杉言简意赅地再次开口。

 

一头黑色的大猩猩挥舞着刀冲过去了——不，仔细看来那并不是真的猩猩，只是陷入疯狂的真选组组长近藤勋而已——但那发指眦裂的表情与脱衣后过分发达的肌肉，被误认为是猩猩也不足为奇。

这下连银时也顾不上吐槽，而是单纯心疼起高杉了。

 

心疼归心疼，揍下去的拳头还是毫不手软的。

——要怪去怪假发吧，我是跟他学的。面对好久不见的旧友，就该用拳头来招呼啊。

 

 

“看来是失败了呢。”

看戏般的调侃在身后响起，高杉不爽地侧身：

“出现了意外的干扰。还以为那家伙的獠牙早被拔光了，看来是失算。”

“人类为了守护什么的时候都会利刃相向的。而没有东西需要去守护的你，不过是野兽罢了……高杉。”

“当野兽也无所谓。”心下知道这就算道别了，却并无伤感。反正，迟早，还会再见面。

“我没有东西要守护，更没必要去守护。”

再一次地，斗笠下的双眸没有转往送别的方向。桂甚至赌气地闭眼了。逐渐远去的木屐声响里，那人的语调逐渐听不清：

“只要毁灭一切就好。直到野兽不再呻吟。”

 

 

当日的万事屋。

“啊疼疼疼疼疼……我说假发你就不能轻点儿吗！”

“不是假发是桂。以及，你徒手握刀的时候怎么不考虑后果的？”

上药换绷带的动作毫无怜惜，要不是带来了整箱的草莓牛奶和最新一期《少年JUMP》，银时简直怀疑这人前来的目的不是探病而是虐待伤员。

 

“祭典上那个黑色卡带播放机是你的吧。”

换药结束后终于能松一口气，红色死鱼眼递来“我就知道”的眼神。

“嗯。猫咪酱也是被我用小鱼干贿赂，才答应出演。”整理医药箱的长发青年头也不抬，突然想到了什么，若有所思地眯起眼：

“……大猩猩的参与倒是计划之外。嘛，不过好在效果不错。”

 

——中二少年想耍个帅可真难啊。连好好说句炫酷台词都有这么多阻碍。

银时由衷地叹气了。

 

“不过你也挺厉害啊，能骗过那个高杉。”

拆开一盒草莓牛奶，银时又想起了别的。毕竟自己以前装睡都会被那混蛋识破的说。

“哦，那个啊。”桂端起茶杯，表情平淡。

“攘夷战争之后，我们就没有一起睡过了。”

一口草莓牛奶全喷在桌上。

“所以，他不知道我是睁眼睡觉，很正常啊。”

 

 

 


End file.
